<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прошлое за Будущим by Ketrin_Like</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812555">Прошлое за Будущим</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketrin_Like/pseuds/Ketrin_Like'>Ketrin_Like</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Reincarnation, Официальный каст во флешбеках, Соник мертв но как бы жив?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketrin_Like/pseuds/Ketrin_Like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И была Вспышка.<br/>Вспышка, которая унесла жизни миллионов и вызвала множество разрушений, оставив планету в состоянии катастрофы на сотни лет.<br/>Редкие выжившие скрываются от машин Собирателя, грозящего уничтожить последние остатки разумной жизни.<br/>Но в мир приходит новый герой.<br/>Или все же... старый?<br/>_____________________<br/>А если кратко: постапокалипсис, далекое будущее, в котором появляется реинкарнация Соника. Вот только он всего лишь ребенок, который не помнит ничего о прошлом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прошлое за Будущим</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Приветствую!<br/>Как напоминание (или новая информация, если вы не знакомы с моей другой работой - Digital Escapism) пишу я на русском, но перевожу на английский, так что процесс, увы, затягивается.<br/>Плюсом, не ждите быстрых обнов, пока я не закончу с комиксом Pieces of the Past.</p><p>Обложки к главам, короткие стрипы и просто арты можно найти:<br/>- на русском: ру соо <a href="https://aminoapps.com/c/sonic-amino-rus/page/user/ketrin-like/2v0P_7bos6fmepx5qvRag0jalPpM5xme6XN">Amino</a>.<br/>- на английском: <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/ketlike/gallery/74555315/paf-post-apocalyptic-future">DeviantArt</a>, <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ketlike_art/">Instagram</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/ketrin_like">Twitter</a>.<br/>Ищите в названии тэг [PAF].</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Обложка:<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Он не помнил, кто он и откуда.</p><p>Но в этом было что-то знакомое. Словно однажды, давным-давно, в какой-то другой жизни, он точно так же очнулся совершенно один и, открыв глаза, увидел лишь синее небо над головой.</p><p>Может он сам был осколком этого неба, упавшим с вышины? Сияющей звездой, сорвавшейся с орбиты, влекомой гравитацией, притяжением прекрасной голубой планеты, раскинувшейся под ним. Такой близкой и такой далекой.</p><p>Той, которую он должен защищать.</p><p>Он не знал, откуда в нем это чувство, это безусловное знание на уровне инстинктов. Кто и когда сказал ему это, кто был тем, кто попросил оберегать мир?</p><p>Возможно… возможно, когда-нибудь он узнает ответ.</p><p>***</p><p>Они назвали его Пейс.</p><p>Вполне обоснованно - для своих размеров тот был на удивление быстр и обгонял даже тренированных взрослых. Было что-то неестественное, почти мистическое в том, как маленький юркий еж стремительной молнией проносился по коридорам, с веселым смехом подначивая окружающих присоединиться к его игре. Некоторые сомневались, стоило ли вообще подбирать этого странного ребенка. Слишком яркого на фоне серости, слишком шумного для тех, кто хотел оставаться незамеченными. Слишком… неправильного, не подходящего для их опустошенного мира.</p><p>Но Закон был однозначен, и каждый в убежище строго придерживался его главного правила: "Жизнь превыше всего". Так что Пейс стал полноправным членом их группы, несмотря на свою необычность.</p><p>И он был счастлив. Маленький еж был несказанно благодарен своим спасителям, которые, найдя в Пустошах потерянного и ничего не помнящего ребенка, тут же приняли его в свои ряды. Они объяснили ему все, что знали о мире: о Вспышке, уничтожившей предыдущую цивилизацию, на обломках которой они теперь живут; о Законе, передающемся от поколения к поколению, говорящего им чтить и оберегать любую жизнь; о Пустошах - выжженных равнинах с редкими клочками зелени и останками поселений и городов, - в которых невозможно выжить, если ты не знаешь, куда идти.</p><p>И самое главное - они рассказали ему о Собирателе. И как ему повезло, что тот не добрался до него первым.</p><p>В отличие от прочих детских страшилок, предостерегающих об опасностях внешнего мира, Собиратель был реален. Хотя никто ни разу его не видел, все знали, что металлические машины, которые рыскали в поисках любого разумного, принадлежат ему. Не было известно, зачем Собиратель… собирает. Но его летающие роботы были вездесущи - стоило лишь покинуть хорошо охраняемое и спрятанное от чужих глаз убежище, как ты моментально оказывался под прицелом. Чуть зазеваешься - и вот уже холодная сталь смыкается на твоем горле, затаскивает в механические недра и уносит в далекое логово, к ждущему в темноте монстру.</p><p>Во всяком случае, так дети пересказывали друг другу сухие слова взрослых.</p><p>Пейс слушал эти истории, затаив дыхание. Что-то внутри него отзывалось на них - мрачные сказки об искусственных порождениях технологий казались такими реальными, такими близкими, как будто он не раз видел подобных роботов лично. Конечно, такого быть не могло - откуда шестилетнему ребенку, никогда не покидавшему безопасную территорию убежища дальше, чем на пару метров от входа, знать, как выглядят роботы-убийцы?</p><p>Хотя, может, он видел их во сне?</p><p>Ему постоянно снились очень необычные вещи. Вещи, о которых он никогда прежде не слышал и которые определенно не мог видеть: широкие поля, покрытые зеленью травы, высокие горы, чьи вершины скрыты под искрящейся шапкой снегов, бесконечная, уходящая за горизонт гладь воды, сияющая отраженным в ней солнцем - чудеса природы во всем их великолепии, которых был лишен их пустынный мир. Он проносился сквозь них на умопомрачительной скорости, иногда останавливаясь на пару минут, чтобы оценить особенно захватывающий вид, и снова срывался с места - во сне не было никакого лимита его способностям, никаких препятствий и границ. Казалось, что он вот-вот оторвется от земли и взлетит высоко-высоко в небо, куда-то выше облаков, в безвоздушное пространство космоса, к далеким, сверкающим звездам, которые своим мерцанием вторят пробегающим по его иглам золотым искрам…</p><p>Еще ему снились лица. Сотни различных лиц: радостных, недовольных, улыбающихся, хмурящихся, иногда кричащих, иногда - смеющихся, но всегда отдаленно знакомых, словно он уже где-то встречался с их обладателями. От взгляда некоторых - особенно одних пронзительно-синих глаз, смотрящих на него с восторгом и обожанием, словно у них не было никого дороже в целом мире, - печаль наполняла его маленькое, очень одинокое сердце.</p><p>Он не знал, кто его родители. У него не было братьев и сестер. Остальные дети сторонились его, словно чувствовали, что он другой, не такой, как они. Изредка ему удавалось присоединиться к той или иной компании, но ни в одной он не задерживался надолго. Он просто не знал, о чем с ними говорить: его собственные мысли витали где-то далеко отсюда, они стремились наружу, туда, в открытый и опасный мир за пределами узких коридоров и бетонных стен, давящих на него своей замкнутостью и постоянством. Он уже знал их вдоль и поперек, каждый закуток и неприметную выемку, а пара закрытых дверей в самых отдаленных местах раздражали его настолько сильно, что он раз за разом пытался пробиться сквозь твердое железо, просто чтобы узнать, что там, за ними.</p><p>
  <em>...разве его иглы не должны резать металл?</em>
</p><p>Его манила неизвестность. Его звал дух приключений. Отчего-то ему было нужно, просто необходимо отправиться в путь. Куда? Не имело значения. Свербящее, почти болезненное чувство в груди толкало его вперед, буквально кричало, что он должен что-то сделать. Что-то найти, что-то изменить.</p><p>Кого-то спасти.</p><p>Но кого мог спасти такой маленький еж? Слабый, беззащитный, единственным преимуществом которого была его скорость - чуть выше, чем у других, но все же недостаточная, чтобы, к примеру, обогнать пулю. Этого было мало, он понимал это, и именно поэтому все еще оставался на месте. Ему бы еще хоть чуть-чуть подрасти, стать немного сильнее, тогда, возможно, у него получится выжить в недружелюбных Пустошах, и будет что противопоставить машинам Собирателя.</p><p>Пока же у него не было ничего.</p><p>Да, убежище обеспечивало жителей всем необходимым, но разве много было нужно ребенку? Ботинки, чтобы не поранить ноги, перчатки, чтобы держать руки чистыми, да защитный плащ с пряжкой, на случай выхода на свежий воздух - вот и все, что составляло его личные вещи.</p><p>Нет, было еще кое-что. Тусклый, полупрозрачный камень, грязно-серого цвета. Он был искусно огранён, но симметрию этой огранки нарушала глубокая трещина, змеившаяся от острого основания до центра плоского верха. Безделица, мусор, не стоящий ничего в глазах остальных, для Пейса этот камень был самой важной в мире вещью - он был с ним, сколько ежик себя помнил. Их нашли вместе, и Пейс подозревал, что камень хранит в себе ответ на вопрос, кто же он такой и что было в его покрытом туманом неизвестности прошлом. Но камень молчал и стойко хранил свои секреты, сколько бы Пейс ни вглядывался в его темные глубины.</p><p>Впрочем, в остальном еж был доволен своей жизнью. Особо серьезных забот у детей его возраста не было, только простые, но обязательные поручения взрослых, которые не были обременительными, хотя и нагоняли тоску своей рутинностью. Также три раза в неделю их собирали на занятия, обучая основам чтения и письма, чтобы продолжить передачу знаний погибшей цивилизации. В остальном, когда ежедневные дела заканчивались, они были предоставлены сами себе и тратили время на игры.</p><p>Хоть остальные дети и не прогоняли Пейса (особенно его были рады видеть на своей стороне в командных играх, где решала быстрота реакции), он все же чувствовал себя чужим. Иногда он внезапно терял интерес, понимая, насколько нелогичными были правила некоторых игр, и в такие моменты казался себе гораздо взрослее, чем был на самом деле. Ощущение это быстро проходило, но все же оставляло его обескураженным, и он покидал игру под недовольные крики своей команды и радостные - соперников.</p><p>Поэтому он старался держаться ближе к детям постарше, хотя бы к тем, кто был согласен терпеть его присутствие. Чаще всего он оказывался в компании Адама и Беты - двенадцатилетних волков-близнецов, брата с сестрой, которые были главными зачинщиками различных розыгрышей и местными бунтарями. Им было известно, казалось, всё обо всех, и они первыми узнавали различные новости и слухи, приходящие вместе с разведотрядами, возвращающимися из руин близлежащего города и глубин Пустошей, поэтому ничего удивительного, что Пейс, жаждущий знаний о мире за пределами убежища, был их почетным слушателем. А также поставщиком различных мелочей, которые они подбивали его таскать со складов, незаметно для взрослых. Пейс считал это справедливым обменом, тем более, что он сам наполнялся азартом перед каждой такой вылазкой. Хотя особых сложностей с ними и не испытывал - близнецам не требовалось много, а с его скоростью взять пару отверток и винтиков и скрыться, не привлекая внимания, было легче легкого. Взамен же он получал информацию и возможность быть в первых рядах, если происходило что-то интересное.</p><p>Например, как в тот день, когда его жизнь круто переменилась.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Угадайте, кто появится во второй главе, если она называется "Монстр из тени" ( ͡❛ ᴗ ͡❛)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>